nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Elrond's World
Elrond's World is a Neverwinter Nights persistent world set in the fabled lands of Tolkien's Middle Earth. Dating from a year prior to the events that form the LotR trilogy it is a land filled with great and terrible dangers, legendary heroes and all the magic and enchantment you would expect from the most famous of all fantasy worlds. Technical The server has been run for over 3 years by DM Spike and a select crew of builders, administrators and Dungeon Masters who have put in thousands of hours to create a huge world filled with quests, monsters and epic events. Set up mostly and primarily as an roleplay server, PvP and PvM are nonetheless allowed and some of the best events have involved both. The full gamut of character classes, races and possibilities are retained with some in-house rules and scripts to ensure balance and the proper role-playing atmosphere. Gameplay Gameplay typically begins in Bree and low levels will find a number of suitable quests and areas to explore right away. Quests vary from the mundane (there is a quest where you have to carry beer) to epic quests where you battle great foes from the LotR books. The server currently has a continuous history and houses several guilds: Evil The Legion The Legion is known as the Fist of Mordor and has a number of powerful warriors. Whenever the Eye needs something destroyed it is the Legion it calls on first. It is the oldest continuous evil guild and was until recently ruled by a powerful sorcerer known only as Lord Darkness. Since he has disappeared the guild is reforming and looking towards new leadership. The Gatekeepers Followers and worshipers of the original Dark Lord known to Elves as Melkor and named Morgoth (meaning The Enemy) by Feonor, the Gatekeepers dwell in dark halls and forever seek to bring about the return of their evil lord. Led by a council of elders they recently managed to bring about their goal but sadly (or thankfully for the Free) only for a short time. Good The Baruk Khazad A group of dwarves dedicated to the protection of their homes against the predations of the forces of the Eye. Solid as the stone, steady friends and implacable enemies the Baruk Khazad can be counted on in any fight against the rising tide from Mordor. The Battalion Currently leaderless, the Battalion is a conglomerate of warriors who vow to form the first line of defense in any battle against the orcs and monsters that prey on the Free. The Shire Confederacy of Ultimate Magic A loose group of hobbits who use magic and cunning to defeat those "Big Folk" who would dare and try to pick on those smaller than themselves. Beware the wrath of the hobbits. Notes *As of this writing DM Spike and the admin team are currently working on a new and very different version of the current module. Details are scarce at this time but it is much anticipated. *Game forum: http://www.elrondsworld.eu Category:Gameworlds